paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiny Town
(The episode starts at Aryana's house in Ivory Bay at night.) (In Aryana's bedroom, Aryana can't seemed to sleep. Until, Rocky, who is having a sleepover with his little brother and wearing his vest, came in.) Rocky: Can't sleep? Aryana: Yes, Rocky I can't. (Rocky walked over to the bed and jumped up. He sat down.) Rocky: Well neither can I. Aryana: "Moves the blanket" That makes the two of us. Rocky: You said it, sister. (Aryana sat up and looked out the window at the starry night.) Aryana: "Signs" I wish we can do something. Rocky: Like what? Aryana: "Thinks" Um... I don't know. Maybe... go on an adventure? Rocky: We could. But we can't go out at night. Aryana: Yeah. (Suddenly, the bed's legs start to stomp in some sort of rhythm. While the legs stomp, the bed moves up a bit.) Aryana: What's happening, Rocky? Rocky: I don't know! I don't know! (Then, the legs stopped stomping.) Rocky: "Looks down over the side" Oh my! Thats a few feet up. Aryana: Now what? (Then, the window magically opened and the bed started to walk toward the window.) Aryana: Where's this going? Rocky: This is unexpecting! (The bed flew out of the window and into the night sky over Ivory Bay. Aryana and Rocky looked down over the city below.) Aryana: Where is my bed taking us? Rocky: "Looks ahead" I think were about to find out. "Points his paw" Look! (Up ahead, there's a blue portal. The bed flew into it, sending the two pups on a ride of their lives.) Aryana and Rocky: Whoa!!! (When the bed is out of the portal, it stops to a hault. Which made Rocky and Aryana flew off the bed.) Both: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (They land in a big basket full of fruit.) Rocky: Aryana, are you ok? Aryana: I am Rocky. Are you ok? Rocky: Yep. "Looks at his paws and notices something about them" Aryana, my paws have fingers. Aryana: "Looks at her paw" Oh! Mine too! Rocky: I think something must've happened when we were in that portal. Aryana: Yeah. (Aryana tries to move, but she can't. She turned around and saw that her tail is stuck under a huge banana.) Aryana: Oh no! My tail! "Pulls" Rocky: Don't worry, little sis. We have to lift this banana up! Aryana: Ok. (They put their paws at different sides of the banana, getting ready to lift.) Rocky: On three. One. Two. Three. (Rocky and Aryana lift the banana with all their might. They succeed.) Aryana: Whew! "Wags her tail" (Rocky looks around and notices that he and Aryana are not in Ivory Bay anymore.) Rocky: Where are we? Aryana: Hm... "Looks around" I think were in Tiny Town, Rocky. "She and Rocky placed the banana down" Rocky: Tiny Town? Should it be called Great Big Huge Town, Aryana? I mean, look at the size of this banana. Aryana: Mom told me all about Tiny Town. But this is called Tiny Town 'cause bananas in Tiny Town aren't tiny. Rocky: Then why it's called Tiny Town? Aryana: It's called Tiny Town because we are tiny. Rocky: What? (He looks around and sees that the big fruit basket is on a giant table along with a few other huge things.) Rocky: "Looks at his paw" "Gasps" My paw is tiny. "Looks at his tail" My tail is tiny. "Looks at his collar" My collar is tiny. Aryana: Yep! "Notices something about herself and Rocky" Uh, Rocky? Rocky: Yeah? Aryana: Were both standing on our hind legs. (Rocky sees that Aryana is right. She and Rocky are standing on their hind legs and their paws look like hands.) Rocky: Oh my goodness! Were upright-ish. Aryana: Uh huh. "Walks to one side of the banana" Hey, we can walk on them too. Who knew? "Pushes the banana" Rocky: Now what? Aryana: "Puts the banana on one side of the basket" Now we go exploring. "Gets on the banana and slides down it" Weeeee!!! Rocky: Ok. "Gets on the banana and slides down" Whoa! (At the bottom, Rocky looks at three garden gnomes.) Rocky: Ah! Nifty! (Aryana walks around and saw a toy car.) Aryana: Wow! Hey, Rocky, you better come look! Rocky: Coming. "Walks to where Aryana is" (Aryana gets in the seat and pretends to drive.) Aryana: Vroom, vroom. Rocky: "Came over" Amazing! "He tripped on a remote control" Look, a remote! I think it goes with the car. Aryana: Oh! Hey, Rocky, can you try it out? Rocky: I don't know. Uh- Aryana: Oh, please, Rocky. "Does the puppy eyes" Rocky: "Signs" Alright, alright, alright. (Rocky uses his feet to press the buttons making the toy car move backward, forward and around the whole table.) Aryana: Wow! That was great! You should try it too, Rocky. Rocky: Uh, I don't know, Aryana. Aryana: "Gets out, walks over to Rocky and pushes him" Oh, come on Rocky. Rocky: Alright. (While Rocky gets in the seat, Aryana tries to figure out how to operate the remote.) Aryana: Now, "Looks at a button" thats forward. I think. Rocky: "Realized something" Wait, Aryana! That's backwards! (The toy car went backward, then, turned around.) (When the car's moving, it ran into some objects. Rocky, however, had enough of it.) Rocky: Aryana, stop! (Aryana made the car stop. Which made Rocky flew out of the seat and over the edge of the table.) Rocky: AAAAHHHHH!!!! "Lands on a doggie bed" Aryana: "Looks over the side" Are you alright? Rocky: So far so good. "Hears someone coming" But that maybe about to change. (A huge yellow puppy came over.) Aryana: A puppy! You've landed on her bed. Oh, she so cute and frisky. (The puppy walked to the bed and placed her front paws on the bed.) Rocky: Maybe a little too frisky. Aryana: I think she wants to play! "Went and pushes a huge ball" Here, throw her this. "Pushed the ball off the table" Rocky: "Dodges the ball" Hey, watch it! "Ducks when the ball went passed" (The puppy went to fetch the ball. When she came back with the ball, the puppy sat down looking at Rocky.) Rocky: Aryana, get me out of here. Aryana: Don't worry, Rocky! I find something! (Aryana looks around and sees a box full of rubberbands.) Aryana: Aha! Rubberbands! "Walks over to it" Now, what would I do with these? "Thinks" (Back at the bed, the puppy licks Rocky.) Rocky: I love you too. Please- Puppy: "Licks Rocky" Woof (Just then, a rope made of rubberbands tide together was lowered by Aryana.) Aryana: Grab whole! (Rocky grabs the rope, but was bounced up and then, down.) Rocky: Aryana! "Takes off flying and lands in the fruit basket" Aryana: Rocky, are you ok? "Runs over to the banana and climbs it" Talk to me, Rocky. (When Aryana gets to the top, she finds Rocky eating a strawberry.) Rocky: "Gulps" Fine. This strawberry tastes great! Have a bite, Aryana. Aryana: "Takes the strawberry" Hm. "Takes a bite" Mmmm! Yummy! Puppy: "Whimpers" Rocky: Aw! She's weeping! Aryana: She sounds a bit hungry. (She tossed the strawberry. It rolled off the banana, off the table and the puppy catches it in her mouth.) Aryana: I didn't know puppies like strawberries. Rocky: Neither did I. (Both Rocky and Aryana laughed.) (Fade to Aryana's bedroom.) (The bed, with Rocky and Aryana, who are not upright, flew back in threw the window. It walked to it's spot and the legs got short.) Rocky: Wow! That was some adventure! Aryana: I'll say! Hey, maybe in the morning, we can ask Mom to make us a strawberry breakfast. Rocky: Ok! "Gets off the bed and walks out of the room" Goodnight, Aryana. Aryana: Goodnight, Rocky. (Aryana falls asleep. And the screen fads to black.) ~The End~ Category:Episodes Category:Pups' Adventures